


Quotes

by FictionalNutter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e18 Meta Fiction, Fluff, Gen, Movie Quotation(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is curious to test Castiel's new found knowledge of media.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quotes

**Author's Note:**

> So I worked myself up into such a frenzy during 9x18 that I almost had a mini heart attack (or maybe I did and survived it). I needed to do something light and fluffy about the episode to take my mind off the BIG THING THAT HAPPENED OR DIDN'T HAPPEN OR WHATEVER THE CRAP METATRON IS TRYING TO PULL. Ahem. Anyway, enjoy.

"Follow the yellow brick road."

"The Wizard of Oz. Did you know that the shoes are meant to be silver, according to the book? I assume red was deemed a better choice due to the contrast with the yellow brick."

"That's fascinating, Cas. Where we're going, we don't need roads."

"Back To The Future. How many of these must I answer, Dean?"

Dean scowled at Castiel petulantly. "I had to put up with years of you looking completely bewildered whenever I mentioned anything remotely pop culture related, and suddenly you know more books than Sam and more movies than me. Forgive me for being curious."

"You are forgiven," Castiel replied immediately.

"Okay, apparently Metatron's media download didn't flip off your 'take everything literally' switch," Dean pointed out with a chuckle. At least some things didn't change.

Castiel gave a half smile at that. "An over abundance of popular entertainment knowledge does not change my personality, Dean."

"I know that!" Dean replied defensively.

"You've still got a friend in me," Castiel informed him, expression completely serious.

Dean stared at him. "Did you...? Toy Story?"

Castiel smirked at him. "I seem to know quite a lot about a substantial variety of films meant for children."

"I cannot believe you just quoted Toy Story to me," Dean muttered under his breath.

"I assumed you were more likely to acknowledge the reference than had I gone for a variety of similar sentiments from the Barbie franchise," Castiel explained.

Dean opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again to ask, "Wait, Metatron has seen the Barbie movies?"

"So it would seem," Castiel acknowledged.

Dean grinned. "Man, that's when you know you're hard up for entertainment."

"I find it hard to believe that any woman has that amount of one color in their wardrobe," Castiel mused, eyes distant.

"Uh-uh," Dean snapped his fingers, recapturing Castiel's attention. "We're going back to real movies. That's no moon..."

"Dean," Castiel sighed, "At this rate, you are going to run out of ways to reference Star Wars before dinner time."

"It's impossible to run out of Star Wars references," Dean scoffed. "Best movies ever."

"Perhaps one day we can actually watch them, then," Castiel offered. "I have a far better understanding of science fiction now, after all."

Dean laughed out loud. "We just might have to do that." 


End file.
